Ai Shi Teru
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is the better vision from Loving You. I hope this one is better then the other one. Let me know okay. Thank you. This is Rated M.


After the defeat of Yami known as the Dark Lord was slay by the powers of the Sun Goddess named Amaterasu. The white wolf and her love a Tao Master and once a member of the Moon Tribe name Waka.

They were heading back to the lands where the gods once call it home before it was destroy by an Eight Headed Serpent name Orochiu. Therefore, Amaterasu would restore the plains to natural beauty and make it into an ever last peace for both heaven and land of mortals.

The journey to the plains call Celestial Plains were once a home to the Celestial Beings who were slain by monster inside an ark called Ark of Yamato, which was created by the Moon Tribe a long time ago for shipping out monsters or anything else they could use it for.

However since Amaterasu defeated the monsters along with Yami inside the ark, all evil that were cast out to causes trouble upon the mortals were destroyed. The land of Nippon was in peace.

"Waka when are we getting there?" Amaterasu bark at the young man with long blond hair, which was tie into a ponytail.

"Soon ma Cherie. Soon." Waka answered. Ammy whined as she lay down on the floor next to him. "Don't worry home is almost there." he reassured her.

Ammy nodded to him.

After 20 minutes or more Waka who was, watching the screen saw a floating island. "Oh fantastique! Ma Cherie look there is Celestial Plains!" Waka shake her gently trying not to scare her from her nap.

Amaterasu made a dog has yawn then look at him. Waka pointed at the screen to see an island close. Amaterasu whined happily to see her homeland. It was beautiful there many trees that turned into forests, a huge mountain standing tall in the sky, and then she sees some curse zones that is covering part of the land.

However, that little sprout that Waka brought with him can make the curse zones go away within a second. Once it was plan of course. Waka command the ship to land gently so they can exist.

Once the door opens, the two walk outside to see it covered in the curse zones. "We need to hurry." he said to Amaterasu. Ammy bark proudly at him.

The two walk out of the ark and then begins to search for a place where they can plant that little seed. "Now where can this little seedling go?" Waka asked himself while the seed carefully.

Amaterasu was sniffing in the ground to find a good spot for the little seed to grow. The seed must have good soil, prefect view of the sunshine, and a lot of space for the little one to grow into a big tree.

She stopped at the certain spot that is next to the puddle of water. "Waka I think I found a spot." she barks at the blond male. Waka turned to look for the young wolf goddess.

"Oh ma cheir'e this is prefect for the little seedling." Waka said to her. She smiles with her wolf lips. Then afterwards she begins to dig the spot. Trying to make a good deep hole for the roots to grow underground.

Once its finished, Waka placed the plant down gently, put the dirt back in the hole, and then pat it hard but gently around the planet. "There that should do it. Well done Amaterasu." he said to her while patted her head gently.

She turned and smiled. "I know. I hope the tree will be okay?" she asked him. Waka smiled as he rubs her face gently.

"All we can do is wait ma cheir'e. Let's get some sleep okay." he said to her. She nodded to him. Waka took off his long pink shirt off his white shirt and made it into a pillow for him and Amaterasu to lay their heads on.

When night came the little tree's leaf begin to shine. That made the white wolf woke up from her slumber. "Eh? What is that?" she asked herself. She yawned while she stretches her body and paws.

She went to the seedling to look at the leaf. "Huh? What is going on with the tree? Is it starting it's magic?" she asked herself. She licks the leaf.

Then a white light shine brightly enough to wake Waka from his slumber. "Oh me! What is that light?" he asked himself. He covered his eyes with his hand until the white light fainted away. "Ma Cherie? Where are you?" he asked.

"Waka?" an angel voice spoke to him. He turned to the fainted light. What he saw astounded him.

A young woman was probably around his age, with long white hair that covers her front since she was naked, she has a slime body, with long legs, soft arms, she has ears on her head that look like a dog's ear, and she has beautiful crimson eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Waka asked her. The goddess took a step towards him.

"Waka it's me Amaterasu." she answered. Waka rubbed his eyes softly trying to get the sight back. He blinks to see Amaterasu as a human. Amaterasu was not just a woman but also a goddess that shines with the purest light.

"Oh my…" Waka tried to get his breath back together before he could talk to her. The young woman covered herself with the young warrior's pink shirt. "Ma cheire you look beautiful…" he said to her.

"Oh I see that was a complement you made." she said while giggle.

"Amaterasu how are you a human and not in your wolf form?" he asked her. She pointed at the tree's little leaf that was full of light. "What is that on the tree?" he asks her.

"I think that is the tree's power source. It's syrup must have some powers that turned me into my true form." she answered with her soft voice. Waka look at her then at the tree.

"How is it having its power at a young age? I thought they have to be mature enough to have this kind of power?" he asked her. She wondered the same thing to her love.

"I believe the same too Waka…but I guess since we are at home where the gods and its people have live. This island must have some kind of magic. That its trying to return this land back to its normal glory. I think though that the island is giving the young tree strength to grow quickly but proudly." she explained to him.

Waka understands her statement. He however was looking at the young woman who is standing right in front of him. It made him think of how beautiful she really was when they lived in the plains.

Amaterasu sniffed the air that smells strange. "Waka," she spoke gently. The blond warrior turns to see the goddess. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a look saying 'why are you asking' look. "I'm fine. Why, do I smell or something?" he asked. Amaterasu giggled.

"No my love, its just you leaving a scent." she answered. Waka looked at her again with a confuse look. "I mean your body is releasing some heat that is around your body." she explained.

After a few minutes of understanding, what she meant about some scent. He gasps under his breath. "Wait you are saying that-" he try to say that one word without blushing.

Amaterasu giggled again under her covered mouth. "Are you okay Waka?" she asked him. Waka swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes," He answered as calmly as he can. However, his body suddenly feels too hot for him to wear any of his clothes now. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself.

Amaterasu look at the young warrior. "Waka you are feeling a little bit hot. Are you sure are okay?" she asked him.

Without another word to say, Waka pulled the goddess to the floor while he was on top of her. Amaterasu was shock to see that kind of reaction from her love. "Waka what are you-" she could not speak another word as Waka placed his lips over hers.

She blushed while Waka her in a loving way. Amaterasu wrapped her arms around his neck while giving him the kiss. He licks her lips begging her to let him enter her mouth. She moaned loud when Waka rubbed her naked breast. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

She moans while he tasted inside her mouth with his tongue. He felt another muscle pushing his away from its home. However, Amaterasu did not want to fight with his tongue so she just let him do his way with her.

Once he let her go, their faces were red. "Um…sorry I didn't mean to do that…" Waka said to her. Amaterasu smiled softly.

"I think I understand your body temperature now Waka. You want to mate with Me." she said. Waka looked at her with a shocking look.

"Amaterasu," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you if we you know do this." Waka said. Amaterasu rub his face with her soft fingers that sent chills down to his spine.

"Waka you don't have to worry. I want to mate with you." she said to him. Waka looked at her with a shock.

"Are you sure ma cherie? I mean I would never want to hurt you…" he said while rub her cheek.

"I know Waka. I know. Please." she begs. Waka smiled at her softly.

"Alright my love." Waka answered. Amaterasu smiled with some tears falling on each side of her face.

Then they started to make out under the giddiness of the moon light.

Moans and groans were throughout of the plains. Waka had entered her body while Amaterasu moan his name while he thrust inside her. She was tight and warm around his manhood.

Waka moved her legs on his upper waist to enter deeper inside of her. She warps her arms around his neck hugging him tightly while he continued to pour his love into her.

Amaterasu then kissed the young warrior again only this time she thrust her tongue in his. He felt shock when her tongue enters his mouth. Moan while they kiss.

What seem to last forever for the two lovers Waka gasp to feel his manhood throb even when he is still inside of her. "Amaterasu…I'm…" Waka warned her about his end.

"Hold on for a few more seconds…my love." she said. Then the two had reached their climax.

The two panted as they stare each other in the eyes. Waka kissed his love on her lips before the sleepiness could take them over. "I love you my goddess." Waka said to her.

Amaterasu smiled. "I love you too my young warrior." she said.

Then the two fall a sleep.

In the morning, Waka woke up to see himself sleeping next to Amaterasu who was still in her human form was resting peacefully in his arms. "So it wasn't a dream after all." he thought to himself. He smiled as he rubs her soft cheeks.

The tree that was once the sprout had turn into a beautiful Blossom Tree. It watches over the young couple as they continued to sleep.

Love has blossom in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is a better oneshot than the other one was. Please tell me as you read this. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
